


can't stop the love

by yablochkey



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Америка - это сказочное королевство, Гаин - принцесса, запертая на вершине башни, а Эмбер отлично справляется с ролью прекрасного принца</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop the love

Кроссовок скользит по краю крыши, и Эмбер бы точно свалилась вниз, если бы не ухватилась за водосточную трубу. Пальцы цепляются за какое-то крепление, и их кончики тут же начинают гореть огнём. Кажется, Эмбер умудряется ещё и стесать кожу на внутренней стороне ладони — ощущения совершенно адские. Она приваливается плечом к шершавой бледно-персиковой стене и выдыхает.  
Зависнуть над пропастью, блин.  
В пару шагов она оказывается у окна, хватается за подоконник и привстаёт на цыпочки, заглядывая в комнату: в щели между полупрозрачных белых занавесок виднеется край письменного стола и чуть ссутуленная спина в широкой домашней футболке. Эмбер разглядывает проступающие под тканью лопатки и отрастающие волосы на затылке Гаин — и от одного этого вида всё внутри приятно сжимается. Эмбер постукивает по стеклу — Гаин дёргается, её склонённая над какой-то книгой голова поднимается и поворачивается, синеватые блестящие пряди падают назад, открывая её лицо.  
Гаин бросает взгляд на дверь и подбегает к окну. Щелчок — она отводит створку рамы в сторону, распахивая окно. Лицо Гаин повисает над Эмбер — чуть уставшее, но улыбающееся.  
— Я пришла тебя спасать.  
Гаин усаживается на подоконник и высовывает из окна по пояс.  
— Мне обещали прекрасного принца.  
— Но я же лучше.  
Улыбка Гаин становится мягче, и её безумно хочется сфотографировать, или поцеловать, или хоть что-нибудь.  
— Самолёт через два часа, так что я к тебе ненадолго, — Эмбер утыкается носом Гаин в бедро и довольно фыркает, когда маленькая ладонь ложится на затылок и пальцы мягко зарываются ей в волосы. Самая простая ласка, а хочется забить на самолёты, дорожные сумки и каникулы у родственников в Майами. Всё это вдруг перестаёт казаться такой уж классной идеей, даже наоборот — два недели без Гаин, без постоянного наличия Гаин в зоне досягаемости. Звучит как пытка или наказание — звучит хреново.  
— Извини, что не могу проводить, — Гаин наклоняется, и Эмбер захлёстывает знакомыми запахами: мёд, и молоко, и ещё что-то свежее, травяное; если бы Эмбер могла, то свернулась у Гаин между ключиц и провела там всю оставшуюся жизнь. Прикосновение — мимолётное, мягкое, губами к шее, только это как вливать воду в пробирку с серной кислотой — мгновенная химическая реакция. У Эмбер теплеет в груди и к щекам приливает кровь, от Гаин жарко — но в очень хорошем смысле.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится сидеть в этой башне.  
Выдох, куда-то под коленку Гаин, там голая кожа и голубоватые нитки вен. Кончиком носа вверх по бедру, к краю шорт.  
— Рано или поздно я спасу тебя от этих драконов.  
— А в награду я тебя поцелую.  
Их взгляды встречаются, сталкиваются, как бильярдные шары. У Эмбер перед глазами фейерверки искр. Дурацкий бесконечный флирт: два года старшей школы, на переменах, во время занятий — записками и сообщениями, в конце дня, когда Гаин не нужно спешить к репетитору, а у Эмбер есть полчаса до начала тренировки с баскетбольной командой, неловкие, но искренние реплики, а потом одинокое сообщение в приватном твиттере «мама мне нравится девушка она чёртова принцесса запертая в башне».  
— Что с руками? — Гаин хватает её за запястье, поворачивает ладонь внутренний стороной к себе. Разглядывает покрасневшую кожу, а потом мягко на неё дует. Эмбер серьёзно думает о губах Гаин с чисто научной точки зрения. Пытается думать. Бледно-розовые, чуть блестящие, словно произносящие звук «у». Наверное, переднеязычный. У Эмбер в мозгу что-то замыкает, и искр становится ещё больше.  
Если бы она сидела на стуле, этот стул бы уже горел.  
Мама, мне нравится—  
— На пути каждого порядочного принца должны встретиться испытания.  
Пальцем по ребру ладони, у Эмбер от этого по коже мурашки и слабо покалывает кончики пальцев. Покалывание смешивается со слабым жжением, одно перебивает другое. Кружится голова, улыбка до боли тянет щёки в стороны — и если это не счастье, тогда счастья нет.  
Если бы у Эмбер было чуть меньше (или чуть больше — с какой стороны посмотреть) силы воли, все её реплики бы начинались приблизительно так: «У меня сейчас сердце выпрыгнет из груди, потому что—».  
Потому что Гаин; Гаин с самого первого дня в новой школе, в новом классе, за новой партой (без надписей и рисунков или хотя бы жвачки, прилепленной к столешнице снизу). С первого взгляда, а потом дальше по накатанной — слово, мягкое лёгкое «привет», и едва заметный акцент, слабый запах духов и шорты с высокой талией, полупрозрачные блузки, едва различимые очертания нижнего белья, то, как Гаин рассказывает о химических реакциях, читает стихи Уитмена и танцует. С Эмбер всё так безнадёжно, что почти смешно.  
Они играют в принцессу и принца уже почти два года, но башня остаётся всё такой же высокой и недоступной.  
— Тебе пора.  
Ладонь на щеке, тёплая и нежная, бледно-розовая чудесная ладонь, хочется прильнуть, притереться к ней ближе, но Гаин смотрит с сожалением, горьким и пряным, от него слезятся глаза и перехватывает горло.  
— Просто поступи, а потом я устрою нам тур по Америке, где не будет никаких родителей, и учителей, и драконов — одни туристы. У меня есть клёвый фотоаппарат, сможешь фоткать всё, что движется, и что не движется тоже, — слова рвутся изо рта, как птенцы из гнезда, некоторые из них, неуверенные и испуганные, начинают дрожать в воздухе, но каким-то чудом не падают. — Две недели, я приеду, мы сможем найти квартиру, и, блин, я не знаю. Сделаем собственное королевство.  
Эмбер замолкает, переводит дыхание. Ладонь Гаин всё так же греет щеку. Может, чуть горячее.  
— Хорошо, — пауза — гулкая, горячая, золотая. — Хорошо, только звони мне, пожалуйста. Я, наверное, с ума сойду, если на две недели останусь наедине с одними только учебниками.  
Если я на две недели останусь без тебя.  
Оно повисает между ними. Тоже горячее, золотое, как мёд или янтарь.  
Эмбер подтягивается вверх на руках, прижимается щекой к щеке Гаин. Выдыхает в спрятавшее в волосах нежное ухо, похожее на раковину между колышущихся водорослей.  
— Спасу тебя, а потом сама никогда не отпущу.


End file.
